


Disagreement

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Family [74]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Brothers, Family, Gen, Parents, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha's sons fall out and decide they want their own rooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disagreement

**Author's Note:**

> Un beta-ed. Apologies for the mistakes I've made  
> Characters mostly belong to Marvel, I can only take credit for the OCs
> 
> ENJOY! :) 
> 
>  
> 
> **In this fic Evelyn is 12, Elijah & Henry are 8, Alexis is 4 and Cecelia is 3**

“Mom, you might want to go take a look at what your other kids are up to” Evie told her, leaning round the door as she left to meet her friend before their dance class

Natasha sighed, she had _just_ picked up a book, a book she’d been trying to finish for months and never found the time. She was sure it was cursed; every time she picked it up Fury rang, or one of the kids needed her, or Clint wanted her for something.

She walked down the hallway towards the bedrooms where, last she’d seen just ten minutes previously, her four youngest children had been playing nicely together

She stopped as she saw Cecelia dragging as much of her bedding as she could manage down the hall

“What’re you doing Baby Girl?” Natasha asked her youngest

“Taking my stuff to Lexie’s room”

“And why is that?”

“That’s where I live now”

“Celia, start from the beginning for Mommy? It’s been a long day”

Natasha knelt down so she was at eye level with her daughter and listened to her explanation, she noticed Clint arrive behind her and he too listened to the description of their children’s latest predicament

“’Lijah and Henry had a fight, they don’t like each other no more, so ‘Lijah is gonna move in to my room and I’m gonna live with Lexie”

“Right...” Clint said, feeling like he’d missed a vital piece of information somewhere along the way

“Come on Cecelia” Natasha scooped up her daughter, leaving a pile of blankets, pillows and stuffed animals in a heap on the floor and heading off to find her sons

Clint opened their sons bedroom door to find Henry sat silently on his bed, watching as Elijah stubbornly packed up his things

“Guys, what’re you doing?” 

“Packing”

“Making sure _he_ doesn’t steal any of my things!”

“I don’t want _your_ things Henry!”

“Boys!” Clint interrupted before the arguing could escalate further

“Why are you packing Elijah?” Natasha asked

“I told you Mommy; they fell out!”

“I know Celia, I want to know why they fell out”

“He broke my Captain America figure!” Elijah shouted in outrage

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

“Not!”

“Too!”

“Not!”

Alexis appeared suddenly, sneaking round Natasha; “Here you go Elijah, I tried to fix it for you”  
She held out a very sticky looking Captain America action figure with his head glued on backwards

“Thanks Lex but it’s not the same”

“Okay, I think we need to go and talk. Alexis, please can you help Cecelia move her stuff back to her room? Boys, Clint; lounge...Now” she added as the boys started complaining

“Okay Mommy” Alexis chimed, taking her sisters hand and running back down the hallway.

Elijah stormed to the lounge in a way which reminded Natasha very much of Clint when he was angry or upset.

“I didn’t break it Mom. I swear I didn’t” Henry told her quietly before following his brother.

Clint caught Natasha’s gaze for a moment before the two of them went to join their sons. This was something that left Clint and Natasha completely out of their depths; their kids all usually got on, the boys were particularly close and had never had an argument a day in their lives. They’d been best friends since they were born and although they had different interests, they were generally inseparable. 

“Why don’t you want to share a room anymore?” Clint asked his sons, who had each situated themselves at opposite corners of the sofa, arms crossed and turned away from one another. It made Natasha smile to watch how, even when they were angry, they still mirrored one another.

“I don’t want to share my room with a liar!”

“And I don’t want to share my room with someone who doesn’t believe me!” Henry sounded hurt, normally he would be the one to get angry and overreact, Elijah was more level headed and calm than his brother, but they seemed to have switched personalities in this instance. 

“Alexis and Cecelia are not going to share a room, if you want separate rooms you’ll have to ask Uncle Tony very nicely to build a wall and divide your room in two” Clint informed his sons

“But that’ll take too long!”

“Come on guys, you've have been best friends for eight years. You’re really going to fall out over a toy?”

“That was my special action figure Uncle Phil got me for my birthday!” 

“It’s not about the stupid toy! He doesn’t believe me!” Henry answered sadly

 

When Evie returned from her dance class several hours later, the boys were still arguing and her parents seemed to be running out of ideas. She went to get changed out of her ballet skirt and then decided she’d go visit her Aunt Pepper, it would be better than listening to her brothers childish disagreement.  
She heard a timid knock on her bedroom door just as she was about to leave; it was Cecelia

“Evie I got a problem”

“What is it Cece?”

Cecelia looked up at her older sister sadly. “It was me” she admitted in a whisper

“What was you?”

“I broked ‘Lijah’s toy”

“You? How?”

“I stood on it when we was playing hide and go seek”

“Cece, you gotta go tell them”

“But ‘Lijah is so mad. I don’t want him to be mad at me”

“But Celia, by not telling you’re hurting Henry. You don’t want that do you?”

The little girl shook her head sadly, red curls obscuring her face

“Will you come with me?”

“Sure, come on”

 

The two girls entered the living room to find the four occupants sat in silence, Clint and Natasha having run out of ideas as to how to get their sons to get along, and the two boys had nothing to say to each other.

Cecelia stood behind Evie, mostly hidden from view, and gripped her hand tightly

“Mom, Dad, Elijah, Henry. Cecelia has something she wants to tell you” Evie announced when her youngest sister remained silent  
She mumbled something but no one heard, so Evie pulled her round in front of her and asked her gently to repeat it

“печальный ‘Lijah, печальный Henry. I broke the toy” She held out her favourite stuffed animal; a dolphin, and said miserably; “You can have Ryba if you want. But please don’t be mad at me”

“I’m so sorry Henry!” Elijah admitted quickly

“You’re really sorry?”

“I should have believed you. You always tell me the truth so I’m really really sorry!”

“It’s okay I forgive you” Henry smiled at him, hugging his brother

Cecelia was still stood holding Ryba outstretched at her brothers, watching them carefully. Elijah and Henry both knew how much the stuffed animal meant to their sister; she couldn’t sleep without him and they both new how hard it was for her to admit what she’d done. 

Natasha and Clint smiled and watched proudly as the two boys hugged their youngest sister, and took her off to find Lexie and play a game of Candyland.

 

“I am so glad we solved that one!” Clint told Natasha, kissing her before resting his head on her shoulder while they lay on the sofa

“Clint, _we_ didn’t solve anything, the kids solved it themselves thanks to Evie”

“Oh yeah”

“Is Evie a better parent than we are?”

“Probably, but we raised her so we get the credit”

Natasha laughed at her husband’s twisted logic.


End file.
